


亲爱的詹士邦

by kexian



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall - Fandom, Spectre 2015
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27229525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kexian/pseuds/kexian
Summary: 全文灵感和题目来源《亲爱的玛嘉烈》
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Kudos: 1





	亲爱的詹士邦

**Author's Note:**

> 全文灵感和题目来源《亲爱的玛嘉烈》

0  
“Bond，停下！”  
拜托了，赶紧停下来，前面有埋伏。  
“停下！原路返回！”  
“Cutie，U盘在前面的屋子里吧？”007顿住脚步，小声问电波那一头的军需官。  
“我命令你马上返回！”Q没有正面回答他的问题，“现在！”  
“确实在前面。”那头特工的声音越飘越远。  
“Bond！”  
“等我回来，Cutie。”特工无视了军需官的命令，摘下耳麦踩碎。  
他开枪，打中了摄像头。

军需官的电脑屏幕瞬间变成了一片雪花。

1  
007死了。  
James Bond死了。  
尽管MI6的明星特工无数次死里逃生，无数次假死后又突然出现在所有人面前，但是这次他真的死了。  
在附近休假的003带回了他的尸体。存储着黑道机密的电脑被子弹击得粉碎，狭小的的房间里有太过明显的搏斗痕迹。  
Moneypenny不允许Q去看Bond。肿着眼睛的秘书小姐强硬地把军需官拦在了他的办公室里。  
“你不会想去看的。”Moneypenny的嘴唇绷成一条细细的线，“别去了，Q。”

你不看到他的尸体，你就能相信他还活着。

Q最终放弃了和前任外勤特工对抗的想法，沉默着走到自己的桌子前。电脑屏幕上是Bond的档案，照片已经被换成了死亡特工的黑白色。  
之前也有过这样的颜色，但是Bond每一次都回来了，戴着他的墨镜穿着合体的西装，笑嘻嘻地在Q的办公桌上放下一盒巧克力作为没有带回装备的赔偿。  
然后Q就会把之前的巧克力盒子扔到Bond身上，特工用他灵巧的动作避过，顺带顺走了Q新研制的量子枪。

如果没有见到冰冷的Bond，是不是可以相信他有一天也会乘着电梯下楼，试图背着人带走新的阿斯顿马丁？  
Q悄悄地拆掉了车库的锁。  
他没有去Bond的葬礼。

2  
于是军需官开始了漫长的等待。  
等待总是最痛苦的，Q用大量的咖啡因和疯狂的工作麻痹自己。  
他在短期内把MI6的防火墙升级了三次，重建了两次。他改造了三辆跑车，把她们分配给了三位不同的00级特工。他甚至把M的办公室整个翻倒重建了一遍。

Q分支的所有雇员近期都在加班加点，而他们的头儿是加班最疯狂的一个。Q红着眼睛仰头灌下今天第四杯咖啡，用的是Bond送他的杯子。  
马克杯从手中滑落，摔得粉碎。Q站在一地碎片间不知所措，甚至亲自蹲下身去捡满地瓷片。  
R慌忙冲上来拉走了长官，Q金贵的手指要是受伤了M绝对会拆了Q分支的所有人，首当其冲的就是他这个副官。最后R打电话喊来了moneypenny，风风火火的秘书小姐把Q包成球塞进了自己的车里。  
“回家休息，不到下周一早上不准出现在办公室。我会派Tanner看着。”moneypenny把Q塞进了他的房间，险些被脚下的猫绊倒。  
胖乎乎的橘猫缠到了Q的腿上，小声叫唤到:  
“喵。”

Q抱起大橘，伸手逗了逗趴在猫爬架上的布偶猫。小公主蹭了蹭他的手心，漂亮的眼镜直勾勾地盯着Q。  
“好啦，给你们开罐头。”

罐头也是Bond买的。

3  
Q很久没有休假了，虽然这只是一个三天不到的假期。他躺在沙发上，肚子上趴着一只猫，手上懒洋洋地换台。  
电视上在放理查二世，恰好是这位金雀花末代帝王在爱尔兰失败退回英格兰的时候。  
画面上的国王四面楚歌，身前是堂弟博林布鲁克的数万大军，身后寂静无人。

Let's talk of graves, of worms 我们还是来谈谈坟墓，谈谈蛆虫  
and epitaphs 和墓志铭吧  
Write sorrow on the bosom of the earth 在大地的胸膛上写下悲哀  
Let us sit upon the ground 让我们席地而坐  
And tell sad stories of the death of kings 来谈谈帝王之死的凄惨的故事吧  
How some have been deposed 有的被废黜了  
some slain in war 有的在战争中阵亡  
Some haunted by the ghosts they have depos'd 有的被他们废黜的幽灵缠死了  
Some poisoned by their wives 有的被他们的妻子毒死了  
some sleeping killed 有的死于梦中  
All murdered 无一善终*

Q“啪”地关掉了电视。

4  
“我希望你不会让我后悔给你升职的决定。”007坐在M对面，M语重心长。  
“听说00级特工命都不太长，你也不会后悔太久。**”青年站起身，扣上了西服扣子。  
M凝视着年轻人的眸子:“去找Q，他会给你安排医疗鉴定。”  
007礼貌地欠身:“sir.”

“请坐在这里，double-o-”Q顿了顿，“seven。”  
007坐下，过分明亮的眼睛看着Q:“我不知道军需官也提供医疗服务。”  
“你不知道的还有很多，年轻人。”Q回答，“你脸上的雀斑还没褪下去。”  
他把纳米血液注射到007的胳膊里，年轻人皱了皱眉头。  
“不用装模作样，不是什么很疼的事。”  
“我没有。”年轻人匆忙反驳，Q反应过来眼前的不是那个做饭划伤手指都要跑到自己面前拨开猫给自己看切口的男人。他借着拿遥控的姿势躲开了007的目光。  
“不过是提醒，日后的伤还有很多。现在我们来讲讲你的任务吧，年轻人。”

新任务颇为复杂，绝对不亚于Bond在皇家赌场的那一场豪赌。但是Q把任务的指挥权交给了R，自己抱着马克杯坐在办公室里。  
“头儿，出事了。”  
Q叹了口气，捧着红茶走到了屏幕前。  
“孩子，左转，你会看到一扇门，密码我已经破开了。”  
“用点力气，年轻人，这扇门锈住了。”

新任的007有着黑色的头发和黑色的眼睛。  
Q不愿意称呼他为007。  
上帝保佑，M没有找一个金发蓝眼的007来。

5  
某一天Q在家门口见到了Madeleine。  
“呃，Miss Swan？”Q顿住了，好奇地看着眼前美丽的女子，“请问有什么事吗？”  
需要加强安保措施，Q想着，虽然Bond认为她是自己人，但是Q不这么觉得。  
“听说James死了，我来看看你。需要心理疏导吗？”  
哦对，该死的Bond勾搭的还是个心理医生。  
“不用了，我想。”他试图礼貌地劝走Madeleine，“我挺好的，心理疏导交给我的猫就行了。”  
金发女子斜倚在门上，没有要走的意思:“不请我进去喝杯茶？”  
“哦，请进。”Q有些勉强地说，“屋子里有点乱。”  
Madeleine不见外地坐到了沙发上，灵巧地避开了地上张牙舞爪的猫。Q跟着她进门，把橘猫拎到膝盖上。

“我想你大概会好奇为什么我和他分开了。”Q没给Madeleine泡茶，Madeleine看上去也不在意，“James Bond是007，MI6最好的特工，他过不了普通人的日子。”  
“你怎么知道过不了？”Q出声反驳，他想到了两人在一起时Bond展现出来的颇为不错的厨艺，还有收拾东西的技巧。虽然Bond不止一次被菜刀划到了手指，而且Q根本没法在他理过的房间里找到自己想要的东西。  
“你很聪明，Q，但是你大概没意识到。”  
“你和Bond是一类人，你们都过不了普通人的生活。”  
还有一句话Madeleine终究也没说出来，James Bond死在任务中，恐怕是他最好的归宿，就像Q死在他耗尽心血的装备身边一样。  
MI6最长寿的00级特工，Q分支最年轻的军需官，都是手上沾血的人物。从一开始，他们就和外界失去了最后的联系。  
他们注定过不了和和美美平平安安的退休生活。

Q挠了挠猫咪的脖子，把她放到了地上。  
“你坐着，我去泡茶。”他说。

6  
Q从最年轻的军需官，变成了MI6干的最久的Q分支头儿。  
虽然他退休的时候比他的前任年轻不少。  
数十年里，他一直都是MI6最稳妥的军需官，和特工们最坚实的后盾。  
M已经换了数任，家里的猫也不再是从前和恋人一起养的布偶和大橘，Moneypenny和Tanner也都已经退居幕后，各位00打头的代号后名字不断变更，终于也到了Q。  
“你也要退下来啦。”虽然老了，Moneypenny还是一样风风火火，和往日一样闯进Q的办公室，美其名曰帮他收拾东西。  
“总要改朝换代的咯。”Q不以为意，小心地把桌上的斗牛犬摆件放到了箱子里。

退休后的Q花了很多时间去回忆。实际上他和Bond在一起的时间并不长，远远短于他一个人过的日子。  
见过Madeleine后几天他一直在琢磨，却不得不承认心理医生说的是对的。他在随时有危险的情报机关工作，站在幕后操纵一切，推推鼠标就能结束或者保留数人的性命。

他不是什么普通人，他依旧怀念Q分支凌乱的摆设，和满地乱滚的零件。

Q是手心染血的特工，是为女王和国家呕心沥血的军需官。短暂的恋爱，卸甲归田不过是水月镜花。  
不过也没有什么可后悔的。

Q到底还是去了Bond的墓地，石碑上刻的并不是他的真名。007的代号和照片永远留在MI6的荣耀墙上，却不会出现在外人的视线里。  
老人伸手抚摸石碑，上面甚至没有墓志铭。  
也挺好的，他不需要墓志铭，最好的墓志铭是007这三个数字。  
Q紧了紧大衣，转身离开。

7  
诚心祝福你，捱得到新天地***。

**Author's Note:**

> *出自莎士比亚历史剧《理查二世》，2012年电视剧版就是本老师演的，中文是朱生豪译本。对了Tanner的演员在里面演把本老师废黜的亨利四世  
> **出自007第21部电影《皇家赌场》，刚被晋升的007对M女士说的  
> ***出自黄耀明《亲爱的玛嘉烈》，卢凯彤作曲，黄伟文作词
> 
> 碎碎念一下  
> 其实是因为前一阵子卢凯彤去世然后想到了《亲爱的玛嘉烈》，就想写一篇007和Q今生杀人放火炸大楼，愿他们来生能捱得到新天地成为普通人的故事。结果好像并没有达到预期，变成了一个他们都不适合普通人生活的故事……  
> 用了詹士邦是因为灵感来源玛嘉烈，詹士邦这个名字非常港风的感觉。  
> ooc有点严重，小透明瑟瑟发抖。


End file.
